


The ceiling is burning

by zoevarin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people come and visit Yancy when he gets sick. And the one special person comes and makes him all warm and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ceiling is burning

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Yancy lives. I don't do sad endings, Yancy JUST LIVES.

Yancy doesn't even stir when Raleigh pats his pillow in a ferocious way, shouting annoyingly: "Get up Yance!! Time for training!!" This is nothing uncommon, unlike his brother who apparently can not stay quite for a single minute during conscious time, Yancy normally cannot muster a coherent sentence until the second cup of coffee. He always slurs into his clothes and slurs into the canteen.

When Raleigh has already finished brushing his teeth and comes back to check, the other man is still lying flat on the bed instead of struggling to get awake.

"Come on Yance, we'll be late and you know what Marshal would say. Not cool, bro, not cool." Raleigh drapes his towel casually on the back of a chair and emerges to wake his brother physically. He puts his hands on either side of Yancy's face, preparing to give him a less annoying shake. But something is wrong, the skin under his palm is burning hot.

 

Raleigh climbs onto the upper bunk in a fluent move, the bed forced an objecting shriek under the weight of two grown men. He straddles Yancy carefully, leaning forward and puts his forehead against his brother's. It is the only way his knows of judging a fever, and yes, that definitely is.

Raleigh panicks a little at this. Yancy rarely gets sick after they grow into their adulthood. What put him in this? Oh, oh yesterday he went all the way to the downtown right after the training session to buy some "good" coffee and some stupid desserts Raleigh won't shut up talking about. It's been a hard week, Yancy decides his little brother deserves some award but it was so cold outside and the wind was brutal.

Raleigh hates himself a little when looking at his brother, who is breathing shallowly underneath him, mouth falling slightly open, lips pale and dry.

What would Yancy do if it was him getting sick? He remotely remembers when they were younger and once he got a bad cold, Yancy was there all the time around him, bringing him food and pills and coaxes him to sleep. Food and pills, that's it. He lands quickly and runs out of their dorm.

 

 

1.

**Stacker Pentecost**

The Marshal steps into the room, his back straight and face stern, trying no to touch anything as if not wanting to extend his invasion.

"How's he doing?" He utters in a low voice, looking at both of them with unsaid worry.

Raleigh has already managed to move Yancy from the upper bunk to his own bed, making it easier for forcing whatever necessary into him. That was not something easy, both the moving and the feeding. Yancy can be surprisingly grumpy when he's not fully awake and Raleigh never wins in a fair sibling fight (which has happened less than 10 times in their 25 sharing years).

"Better, I think." Raleigh replys, pressing the iced towel more firmly onto Yancy's forehaed. His brother is still asleep. And he himself doesn't even stand up.

Good thing is Marshal is too occupied to care about the petty things like this.

"Make sure he eats, let me know if the condition gets any worse. You may stay here and look after him until he regains his health. Singular training is pointless anyway."

Raleigh looks up and gives a grateful nod, watching as the Marshal walks out the room.

 

 

**2.**

**Mako Mori**

Mako visits at lunch time, bringing them two trays of food and some strange cream.

"Apply this on his temples three time a day, that'll help him feeling better." Mako says as she puts her index finger at her temple, circuling three times. 

"Okay, thank you." Raleigh smiles, he opens the little yellow box, the cream inside is also yellowish and smells funny. What is it made of, plants? He wonders if it has a strange Japanese name,too. This doesn't make any sence since Mako has been here for like decades. Better not to ask.

"I brought you coffee." Mako blushes a little, gesturing at the desk. Raleigh is not a coffee groupie, but some caffeine may as well do if his needs to stay awake for an unpredictable long time.

"I don't know what I'll do without you." Raleigh says. Mako visibly reddeneds at this. She gives a small bow and gets out hurriedly.

 

Yancy blinks sluggishly when Raleigh applies the cream on his temple. "What's this? Whateryou doin'?"

"Don't know, Mako gave me this, she says that'll help." Raleigh utters some more words, but Yancy is already on his way drifting to sleep again.

"Wait, wait, don't sleep yet. Take the pills and eat someting first." Raleigh pats his brother's shoulder gently. He rises to to pick out two pills from the little white bottle their doctor gave him earlier today before ponders and chooses the tray with more vegetables.

"Ummmmm the thing's cold." The other man mumbles as trying to get on his elbows. "Feels good, but smells like overcooked fish." 

 

 

**3+4**

**Newton Geiszler+Hermann Gottlieb**

The scientists show at about 2p.m. with some donuts and a small bunch of flowers. Flowers? Old-fashioned enough, and where did they get those flowers anyway?

Newt, the one with kaiju tatoos on his arm speaks in a high voice as Raleigh places the flowers on the table (They don't have a vase for the sweet but whimsical gift) :"I booked that online this morning and it arrived in less than a day!! You like it? According to statistics it's best at making people feel relaxed!"

The taller man of the two chimes in faltly: "According to statistics some people die because of allergies to flowers, you moron." He knocks the floor with his cane. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

"Yancy cannot possibly be allergic to lilies!! They are so beautiful!" Newt chants.

"Are you feeling better Yancy? Tell me I am not accidentally killing you with flowers and donuts." Newt smiles as he approches the bed. Yancy is reclining against the headboard, actually laughing at this.

"I won't. I promise." He watches as Newt turns around and gives Hermann a "Told You" shrug. Hermann stares at them and puts on a tight smirk.

"You want some donuts?" Newt looks back at him, "I got a dozen of them, not sure which flavour you like."

"Maybe later." Yancy shakes his head a little. He's feeling better, but still a bit dizzy and nausea. Sweet and greazy things? No, thank you very much.

"Oh, okay." Newt says easily, "the cinnamon one is the best, just so you know."

Hermann sighs some where in the background, and Raleigh laughs.

 _Scientists._ Yancy thinks. 

 

 

**5.**

**Doctor**

Their doctor drops by before dinner. A women with elegant figure and beautiful hair.

She checks Yancy's temperature and tells him to rest well.

"Don't worry, it's not caused by viral infection. Hopefully you'll recover completely in another day." She says warmly, laying a soothing hand on Yancy's arm.

"Thank you, Miss Cornish." The brothers say in chorus.

 

 

**+1**

**Tendo Choi**

Yancy has never been so awake in the whole day when Tendo appears at their door. 

He tenses invisibly in the chair, awkwardly puts down the book he's been reading and looks at the other man. Raleigh is not here. _Why is Raleigh not here?_

Tendo walks inside, laying a vacuum flask on the deak: "Sorry for didn't come earlier, busy day. Are you holding up well Yance?"

Yancy looks away. Tendo just smiles the most charming smile and Yancy just can't look into his soft eyes for more than half a second. He's wearing the bowtie Yancy secretly loves most, a crimson one with plaids.

"That's okay. I'm feeling much better now." He basically whispers, glancing at the rosary on Tendo's left wrist. He loves that too. "What is it you brought here?" He asks neverously, looking at the chunk on the desk.

Tendo opens it, "Chicken soup." He's doing that smile again.

"What?" Yancy repeats.

"Chicken soup, made of chicken. Very nutritious." Tendo is already pouring it out in a bowl hidden in the huge flask.

"I heard you." Yancy murmurs.

Tendo lifts his eyebrows, "So you want me to paraphrase it?"

"No! I just..." The ranger blushes, " I don't eat that often."

Tendo pushes the bowl closer to the man sitting, looking at him hopefully. "Well, try it."

Yancy holds it with both hands and takes a sip. The soup is warm and salty, not bad as he always thinks. To be fair, it's actually quite delicious, there are even fresh mushrooms in it. He wonders if  _the perfect man_ made it in person.

"Wow," Yancy exclaims eloquently, "wow."

He takes another sip, and the third sip. He knows Tendo is looking down at him with smily eyes, but what he didn't expect is that Tendo bents down and presses a kiss at the top of his head.

"Get well soon, Becket boy."

_WOW._

 

 

 

 -fin-


End file.
